Duke and the Great Pie War
Duke and the Great Pie War was released on March 8, 2005. In the first story, Apple Blossom portrays Miriam, who wonders why people in the Egyptian village refuse to acknowledge that her new baby brother Moses is a boy. She is forced to look after the baby because her parents and elder brother Aaron are working in the brickyards. She finds babysitting tougher than she thought and complains about her plight. But when Aaron is almost run down by a chariot, she learns the value of family. Once she learns that the Egyptians are taking away all the Hebrew baby boys, Miriam decides to hide Baby Moses in the Nile River. After he is plucked out of the river by Pharaoh's daughter (Tiara), Miriam offers to have her family care for the new prince. In the main feature, Tara Tiara plays Duke, a knight from the Kingdom of Scone in the Middle Ages from 1000 to 1500 AD. However, he is terrible at jousting and enrolls in "Ye Old Knight School" for training. When he fails a jousting test, he receives a disapproving look from the arrogant "Otis The Elevated" (Toasty Pop). While walking with his friend Lucas one day, he comes across the sweet Princess Macy (Macy Macaron). Macy is a Macaronian who has been exiled from her own land and has taken refuge with her poor mother-in-law, Nona (Squeeky Speaker) who is Duke's cousin. Duke is smitten with the exiled princess, despite her being a foreigner who is hated by the people of Scone, due to her relatives fighting against them in the Great Pie War. Nona reveals the history of the family to Duke, how Macy was the wife of the prince of Scone, how Duke is related to both Macy and Otis, and how Otis precipitated the Great Pie War after refusing to take care of his family. Nona then gives Duke half of a key to the vault of the family castle and says that Otis was given the other half of it. In order to have the key made whole and Macy restored, Duke must challenge Otis to a joust. The next day the joust is set up and the audience arrives to watch. The contest involves multiple challenges, among them an obstacle course and a riddle from the Abbott of Costello. The obstacle course is won by Otis and Duke solves the riddle. With the contest tied, Duke and Otis are required to joust each other using pies to determine the winner. Otis has superior skill, but when the crowd hears Otis' boasting of his selfishness and ruthlessness, the audience starts cheering for Duke which helps him find the motivation he needs to succeed. In the end, Duke marries Macy and they live happily ever after. This video features the debut of Macy Macaron who has since been featured as either the love interest of or the female main character opposite Tara Tiara. It also features the Silly Song, "The Blues With Tara". Babysitter in De-Nile Cast: *Apple Blossom as Laura Carrot as Miriam *Lil' Bliss Ring and Dan Pancake as Carrot Family as Aaron and Moses' parents *Adam Apple as Moses *Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress as The French Peas as Egyptians Guards *Tiara as Miss Achmetha as Pharoah's daughter *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd as the lifeguard The Blues With Tara Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Mike Rophone as Blind Lemon Lincoln *Poodle as herself *Oscar the Polish Caterer as Himself Duke and the Great Pie War Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Duke *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as Lucas *Macy Macaron as Petunia Rhubarb as Sweet Sweet Petunia *Squeeky Speaker as Madame Blueberry as Nona *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as Otis the Elevated *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer as Novak *Cheeky Chocolate as Scallion #1 as the Abbott of Costello *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as Irwin *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd as as Sleepless Knight *Unnamed Villager Woman as Herself *Villager Women with Tan Dress as Herself *Unnamed Village Man as Himself *Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt as Himself *A Pea With Brown and Gray Hat and Gray Shirt as Himself *Mary as Herself *Mary with Dark Pink Dress as Herself *Peasants as Themselves *A Pea With Gray Hat as Himself *Garry Pea as Himself *Nemo Pea as Himself *Manny Pea as Himself *A Pea With Gray Hood as Himself *Unnamed Villager Boy as Himself *Villager Boy as Himself *A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Scarf as Himself Category:List